One Shot 1
by bboy9201
Summary: The Very First Installment of a new comic book series about a alien faction called the Malatonians.
1. Chapter 1

One Shot#1

**This Is the Very First Chapter in a New Comic Series Titled One Shot.I Know It is kind of boring,but this will lead the way for the big action sequences.**

It was a long day,John Sanders just got back from boot camp and he was really tired. He sat down on the ground

and he spread out his sleeping bag. It was a starry night,perfect for sleeping under the stars. As he

closed his eyes he heard a big BOOM come from the nearby forest. Even though the boom startled him,he

quickly fell asleep and dismissed it as his mind playing tricks on him. That night,he had a series of

dreams regarding the boom. What was it?Where did it come from?Is it dangerous?The questions kept haunting

him until he woke up to battle sirens at the base."This is not a drill,get up,grab your weapon,fire at

will".The voice that came from the base kept repeating this message over and over. The noises startled John

greatly,he ran as fast as he can towards the nearest weapons cache and grabbed a AK47 out of a gun safe. John

went over to his troop and started shooting anyone not in KURLGAN ARMY uniforms. Kurlgaria is a national super

power that is what used to be the USA. After the events of the third world war,most of Russia split and formed

Kurlgaria. World War III occurred after the USA attempted to capture smaller countries to force the Asian continent

to retreat to their will. The crime in America was the highest It has ever been. It was heavily corrupt,and It

Turned into a monarchy after the 233 president deceived all the congress men and women that America would be

a safer,cleaner place. Little did they know that he was a mental psychopath who wanted to destroy Americas

remaining economy and build a new world order. He manipulated all of congress,he was a natural liar and this

was a walk in the park for him. He destroyed any trace of America and built Kulgaria. Soon after it's founding

assassins were sent to execute him by a petty criminal who hated him. They succeeded and a new emperor was placed on the throne. This one restored

Kulgaria into a republic again and gave the continent a new base to start on. Under his rule Kurlgaria is now

a thriving world superpower.

As John fired his weapon he noticed that the enemy blew away like dust when they were shot. John shot one right in the forehead and it blew away.Even though this scared him,he kept firing at them. As the battle raged on, the forces were getting very low. So low that the remaing people gave up hope and let the enemy shoot them. By the end of the battle,John was the only survivor. What was he going to do?


	2. A serious blow

Chapter 2,

The short,intense battle left John even more tired than he already was. Were was those

things that he fought even human?Why did they blow away like dust when they died?As he walked to the residential quarters something wet and sticky fell on his shoe. He looked up. AAGGGHH!!UUPPLLGHHHTTHH!!John was struggling to breath. Then there was a BANG,then nothingness. His body was helpless on the floor for what seemed like forever. Then suddenly,he was lifted off of the ground and placed on a nearby table. A cold,wet cloth was placed on his forehead. He looked up again. There stood a tall,attractive lady holding it on his forehead. "Don't move"she commanded him. He obediently obeyed her and stayed very still."You are suffering a concussion"she added. He tried to squirm free from the ice cold pack."Don't make me restrain you"she warned .He still squirmed to get it off. She tied him down to the small medical table and continued to hold on the ice."Don't say I didn't warn you."she said. After a few hours he came around to his senses."W-Who,A-a-a-are-y-y-you?"he asked with a few studders."I am Angilena,Rachel,Chafter,but you can call me Angel.""Yes you are one"he replied"WHAT?"she asked half angrily"I mean,well,since you took care of me and all."He blushed really bad."Yeah right.nice comeback" "What happened back there?"he asked her."Oh,just a few enemys we didn't get.They ambushed you and brused you on the head.I was nearby and I thought I was the only survivor in the base.When I sawl you,I had hope,so I rescued you."

She said."You should of seen your head bleed,she said. Thank heavens the doctors had plenty of rubber gloves."she joked."So now what?"he asked her."I was thinking that maybe we could team up and try and get to the next base".she said"How far is it?" "About a days trip"she replied to his question."But right now You need to rest."she said as she injected him will a sleeping medication."Angle,one question."he said"What if whatever these things are get there before us?'he asked"Don't worry about it"she replied.With that,he feel asleep.


End file.
